JEALOUS
by Laboelan Lily
Summary: Sasuke tidak menyukai lelaki manapun mendekati Sakura, termasuk kakaknya sendiri./sequel LOLICON/ RNR/


**Masih banyak kekurangan**

**.**

**.**

**PART I**

Langit cerah sedang menghiasi kota Konoha di sore hari. Cuaca yang cukup panas membuat orang-orang untuk memilih berdiam diri di rumah. Tak terkecuali Sakura. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di kamar. Tetapi bukan kamar miliknya, melainkan tetangganya. Sasuke.

Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Karena dua orang berbeda umur ini selain bertetangga, tetapi juga memiliki hubungan. Setelah 'kejadian es krim' beberapa minggu lalu, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Persahabatan? Bukan. Saudara? Bukan. Romantis? Entahlah.

Kini Sakura sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya bersama dengan Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_-nya. Pemuda itu masih memperhatikan jawaban Sakura.

Sakura memberikan lembar jawabannya pada orang di sebelahnya, "Sasuke-kun, apakah jawabanku sudah benar?"

Sasuke mengambil lembaran itu lalu mengoreksinya. "Hn."

"Yeayyy!" sakura berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang milik Sasuke dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya. "Aku tidak tahu mengerjakan soal matematika bisa selelah ini."

Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikan tingkah tetangganya itu sambil menahan senyum.

"Sasuke-kun, besok, bantu aku mengerjakan PR ku lagi ya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke-kun...? Kau mau, tidak?"

"Hn."

"Yokatta, aku senang jika Sasuke-kun yang mengajariku." Sakura tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

Keheningan mulai mengisi kamar itu. Sasuke melirik ke arah ranjangnya karena ia tak lagi mendengar suara gadis merah muda. Ia melepas _earphone_-nya. Ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Ia berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia memperhatikan posisi tidur Sakura di mana kakinya menggantung di tepian ranjang. Dan juga wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Ia mengelus dan memainkan helaian merah muda itu. Ia tersenyum. Biasanya ia tidak melakukannya di depan Sakura. Ia masih belum bisa melakukannya karena gengsi. Jadi ia hanya bisa melakukannya saat Sakura tidak menyadarinya atau sedang tertidur seperti saat ini.

Dari rambut ia turun ke wajahnya. wajah manis gadis itu selalu membuat Sasuke senang, terutama dengan bibirnya yang mungil. Ia semakin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh bibir Sakura. Hasratnya untuk menahan itu semakin sulit seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Dengkuran halus Sakura mengalun melewati telinganya melalui bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahannya.

Ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Sakura dengan pelan supaya Sakura tidak terbangun. Ia memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada bibir bawah gadis itu. Jika sudah melakukan hal yang sederhana, napsumu akan mendominasimu untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Saat Sasuke sedikit memundurkan wajahnya, ia semakin tergoda. Ingin rasanya ia melahap bibir sakura seperti yang ia lakukan pada pacar-pacarnya terdahulu.

Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya.

Cklek.

"Teme! Aku masuk- " naruto melotot.

Sasuke segera melepaskan pagutannya pada sakura. Merasakan gerakan di sekitarnya membuat Sakura terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Sasuke berada di sebelahya. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terlihat sedikit gelagapan tapi tidak disadari oleh Sakura.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-cha- hpph."

Sebuah bantal medarat tepat di wajah Naruto. "Kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu."

Naruto menarik bantal dari wajahnya dan melemparnya ke ranjang. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan?!"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke. sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke meja belajarnya.

"Oi, Teme! Kau sudah gila ya? Kau tahu kan, Sakura-chan itu masih kecil. Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar seorang lolicon?"

Sasuke memberikan _death-glare_ pada Naruto, hingga pemuda itu sedikit merinding. (^^)

Sakura mengucek matanya yang masi mengantuk, "Memangnya ada apa, Naruto nii-chan?"

"I-itu... tadi Sasuke me-"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" kata Seseorang di belakang Naruto.

"Nii-san?"

Sakura menoleh dan Naruto memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang dipanggil 'nii-san' oleh Sasuke.

Itachi melambaikan salah satu tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Yo!"

"Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baru saja." Itachi menoleh ke Naruto, "Kau Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk ragu. "Itachi nii-san."

Itachi beralih pada sosok yang berada di atas ranjang adiknya. Ia berjalan mendekati sakura yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Sakura terlihat bingung, saat orang yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu setengah berlutut di depannya untuk mensejajarkan diri.

"Kau pasti Sakura. Kau masih ingat aku?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Onii-chan siapa?"

Itachi meraih kedua tangan Sakura, "Tentu saja kau tidak ingat denganku. Kau hanya ingat pada Sasuke. Aku Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Padahal dulu aku sering membelikanmu es krim. Aku jadi merasa sedih." Itachi membuat wajahnya terlhat sedih.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi mengangguk.

Tak ada yang menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, kecuali Naruto. Ia melihat Sasuke terdiam. Tapi ia tahu itu bukanlah 'hanya' diam. Itu sangat berbeda hingga membuat Naruto ketakutan.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Ayo turun ke bawah. Aku akan membagikan oleh-oleh."

"Asik! Oleh-oleh." Ucap Naruto dengan cepat.

Itachi berdiri, "Kau juga, Sakura. Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Sakura mengangguk. Itachi menarik tangan Sakura dan mengikuti Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke berada paling belakang dan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya pada Sakura.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang keluarga. Sudah ada Mikoto dan tumpukan barang di atas meja dan juga cemilan. Itachi mengambil tempat di sebelah ibunya. Sedang Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

Itachi megeluarkan sebuah box ukuran sedang pada ibunya. Ia memberikan sebuah alat pijat keluaran terbaru. "Aku akan memberitahu caranya nanti."

Untuk sasuke, Itachi memberikan video game yang hanya bisa di dapatkan di Tokyo. "Susah sekali mendapatkannya."

Naruto diberikan tas kecil untuk menaruh gadget.

"Sakura, aku juga membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Sakura terlihat antusias, "Apa itu?"

"Kemarilah, aku akan memberikannya untukmu." Itachi menepuk-nepuk salah satu pahanya.

Tanpa ragu Sakura langsung memutari meja dan duduk di pangkuan Itachi. Ia sudah tidak sabar dengan hadiah dari Itachi.

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan cepatnya Sakura melakukan itu di depannya.

Itachi memberikan sebuah bungkusan berwara merah muda. Sakura langsung melihat isinya, ternyata itu adalah permen dengan warna-warna yang menarik. "Permen-permen ini sangat terkenal di Tokyo."

Sakura membuka salah satu bungkus permen dan mencobanya. Rasanya sangat manis. "Enak."

"Lain kali aku akan mebawakannya lagi untukmu."

Sakura memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya pada Itachi.

"sakura berikan tanganmu. Aku akan memberikan satu hadiah lagi."

Sakura langsung memberikan tangannya pada Itachi. Itachi menyematkan sebuah gelang dengan bentuk bunga terbuat dari kristal ringan pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Gelang itu berwarna merah muda.

"Kireiii...!" seru Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum karena Sakura menyukai hadiah darinya. Naruto otomatis melirik Sasuke yang sedang sedikit menautkan alisnya dan mengepalkan tangannya hingga uratnya sedikit terlihat.

"Naruto, kenapa kau berkeringat? Apakah ruangan ini terasa panas?" tanya Mikoto.

"I-itu..."

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto pulang Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dan mencoba video game yang Itachi berikan padanya. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi kala ia mengingat Sakura duduk di pangkuan Itachi dan tersenyum pada kakaknya. Ia tidak menyukainya.

Suara ketukkan terdengar dari luar pintu kamarnya. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengintip. Lalu ia masuk.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sedang apa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sakura mendekat ke meja. "Kau sedang main ya?" Sakura melihat _cover _video game yang Itachi berikan pada Sasuke. "Aku boleh tidak mencobanya?" Sakura menumpukan siku tangannya di atas meja.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sakura heran.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Apakah kau marah padaku? Tapi kenapa?" Ia takut Sasuke marah padanya.

Sasuke berhenti dengan video game-nya dan menoleh pada Sakura. Ia melihat mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura yang mengenakan gelang, "Kau menyukai ini?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya."

Sakura bingung. "Tapi kenapa? Bukankah ini cantik?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Jika kau mau melepasnya, aku akan memberikan yang lebih bagus dari pada ini. Kau mau?"

Sakura terdiam. Gelang ini sangat cantik tapi kenapa Sasuke menyuruh melepasnya.

Sasuke menunggu tidak sabar. "Jadi kau tidak mau? Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak mau berbicara denganmu." Sasuke melepaska tangan Sakura.

Sakura merasa sedih saat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Ia menarik tangan sasuke sebelum pemuda itu meyentuh _mouse_. "Aku mau! Aku mau, Sasuke-kun! Jadi jangan mendiamkan aku."

Sasuke menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. Lalu ia sedikit memutar kursinya ke arah Sakura. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tidak suka jika Sasuke-kun tak mau berbicara denganku. Setetes air mengalir dari salah satu sudut mata Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menyukai hal itu. ia mengusapnya dengan salah satu jari telunjuknya. Ia menarik sakura hingga terduduk di pangkuannya dan menghadapnya hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Apakah aku harus duduk di sini?" tanya Sakura malu.

"Hn. Kau tidak suka?"

Sakura menggeleng. " Aku suka." Jawabnya dengan wajah memerah.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke yang bebas merengkuh dan menarih wajah Sakura agar lebih mendekat. Sakura menutup matanya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ini. Kemudian merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sasetu yang lembut dalam waktu yang tak singkat.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang menyadari jika seseorang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. ia tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu.

"Otouto, seleramu unik." Lalu ia menutup pintu dengan pelan.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yo! Akhirnya aku membuat sequel untuk fanfic favoritku, LOLICON. JEALOUS akan terdiri dari 3 atau 4 part, yang tentu saja akan menceritakan tentang kisah Sakura dan Sasuke yang memiliki perbedaan umur. Di setiap part-nya akan menceritakan kisah yang berbeda.**

**Dan terima kasih yang sudah menunggu dan mau membaca fanfic ini. Dan jangan berharap aku aan meng-up-date-nya dengan cepat. mengerjakan fanfic berdasarkan mood dan juga saat tugas sekolahku tidak terlalu banyak.**


End file.
